Poker Face (música)
Poker Face é uma música escrita por Lady Gaga e produzida por RedOne, feita em janeiro de 2008. A música faz parte do álbum The Fame e serviu de seu segundo single, sendo lançada no final de 2008 para certas áreas comerciais e mundialmente (em geral) em 2009. A música é um uptempo dance-pop, que segue a linha de seu single anterior, Just Dance, porém em tom musical mais obscuro. Composição e inspiração A princípio, Lady Gaga quis compor uma música que seu namorado gostasse, e compôs Poker Face como uma espécie de dedicatória a seus “namorados rock ‘n’ roll”. A idéia e inspiração originais da música abordam a bissexualidade, mais especificamente abordando uma de suas experiências filosóficas pessoais envolvendo a bissexualidade: o ato de pensar em mulheres enquanto se tinha uma relação sexual com o namorado, e portanto, ele deveria ler sua “poker face” e interpretar o que ela realmente estava sentindo e pensando. Durante a música, expressões ambíguas ou metafóricas são citadas, fazendo analogias com os temas envolvidos pela música, dentre os principais, a jogatina (poker) e o sexo. Ao mencionar "I'm not lying / I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning", Gaga diz que não está mentindo ou atuando para o namorado, apenas está usando sua insinuação sexual para se divertir, numa situação em que ninguém sai perdendo (muito menos ela). "Love-glue-gunning funciona" como "insinuação sexual", e a canção contém uma expressão inspirada em outra música feita por Gaga, porém não lançada: Blueberry Kisses, que em Poker Face deu origem a “bluffin’ with my muffin”, onde Gaga se refere à sua vulva. Dentre as interpretações da letra em si, nota-se que a música envolve bastante a questão sexual misturada entre outros temas. Certas partes podem ser interpretadas como referentes ao sexo oral, onde a própria música faz um jogo ambíguo de palavras com o ato de “pokerfacing”: poker face = poke her face. Não é a interpretação intencionanda pela música, mas subjetivamente é possível ser feita. Versões Versões (oficiais) de estúdio *Versão álbum *Radio/Clean version *Remixes oficialmente usados (single EP's; compilações de remixes) Versões ao vivo *Poker Face (Acústico) *Ao vivo no American Idol (Acústico + violino + álbum) *Ao vivo no The Paul O'Grady Show (Acústico + Álbum) *Ao vivo no Much Music Awards (Medley – Remixado com LoveGame) *Ao vivo no Jonathan Ross (Versão Rock) *Ao vivo na cerimônia do Grammy Awards ("The Fame Factory" – Introdução + Acapella + Versão Álbum) *Ao vivo na The Monster Ball Tour Referências populares *No sitcom norte-americano animado South Park, episódio "Whale Whores", Eric Cartman cantou Poker Face jogando Rock Band; *Uma versão acústica da música (semelhante ao acústico feito por Gaga) foi performada na série musical Glee, no episódio "Theatrically", por Idina Menzel (que interpreta Shelby Corcoran) e Lea Michelle (no papel de Rachel Berry); *'Christopher Walken' fez uma versão acapella no Saturday Night Live; *A música foi usada promocionalmente para o filme "A Mentira" (de título original "Easy A"); *Nick Knight usou uma versão remixada (inédita) da música no vídeo pertencente à SHOWstudio "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UD-VEzh9mP8 Tonight Matthew...]", com Raquel Zimmermann. Letra Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas de The Fame